


Life Without Shawn

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [17]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Shawn gets curious after a conversation with his dad, and he needs to spend some holiday time with his girlfriend.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 2





	Life Without Shawn

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to "The Polarizing Express". Riona might be the only person who *wasn't* mad at him.

Riona was quite content when Shawn pulled her into his arms, and she leaned up and kissed his jaw. She really liked how holidays was just lots of cuddling. Most of their free time was lots of cuddling, but she was _never_ going to complain about that. She could tell he was thinking about something, and she nosed at him.

“Talk to me,” she said.

He smiled, and he glanced down at her. “How do you always know when I’m thinking about something?”

Riona kissed his jaw again. “Because, you get this _look_. Like you’re far away. When you’re just kind of zoned out, you don’t get that look. So, it helps me know where your brain’s at.”

Shawn kissed the top of her head. “Before I fixed things, my dad and I got in a fight. It was tame for us, but he said that sometimes he wondered what would have happened if I’d never come back to Santa Barbara. So…what would your life have been like?”

Riona ran her fingers through his hair and rested her hand on his cheek. “Boring,” she told him.

“Boring?” He turned his head enough to kiss her palm.

“I mean, I can’t say what my dating life would be, but yeah. Boring. You bring so much fun to my life, so much excitement. I’ve told you before about how much I appreciate that you show me how to be human while working cases. But, I didn’t really have a social life before you. I went to the planetarium a lot, gardened, sometimes I talked to Lassiter. But, with you, I’ve gotten out of my shell, and I have friends here. I love you so much, Shawn.”

He smiled that special crinkly-eyed smile that he reserved for real moments.

“I’ve been in love with you for so long,” Riona told him. “I can’t even imagine not being in love with you. You make this world just so much brighter, so much more vibrant. You’re charming, and you’re just impossible to not love. Even if you make me want to smack you every time we’re at a crime scene.”

Shawn laughed and kissed the top of her head. “And you make this world magical.”

Riona scooted up the couch just a little to give him a proper kiss. His fingers roamed over her back, and she whined as he teased the skin of her hips.

“Talk to me,” Shawn repeated back at her.

Riona started popping buttons on his shirt. “If you don’t stop teasing me, you’re going to be unhappy.”

Shawn chuckled and kissed her throat. “I’m so glad that I came back to Santa Barbara,” he told her.

“Me, too,” Riona gasped.

Shawn nipped at her skin, and Riona moaned. He always knew how to get her going with the slightest touch, and she loved that about him. She needed to get his shirt off, but he’d escaped her clutches, and she couldn’t get the thing off of him. She scratched at his scalp.

“Shirt off,” she ordered.

“Mmm, whatever you say, My Love.” He sat up and let it slip off his arms.

Riona eyed him, letting out a very content sigh. He grinned at her, and she wiggled her fingers at him. He leaned back down and kissed her again, and Riona ran her fingers over his back and shoulders. She could feel his smile against her lips, and she slipped a hand up to play with his hair.

“I love you,” he mumbled. “I almost left Santa Barbara again after I realized my dad came back. But having Gus back, starting Psych; I couldn’t leave again. And that gave me the chance to get to know you and be your friend and fall in love with you.”

Riona pulled his chin up so that she could kiss him again. “I’m so glad you stayed. You mean so much to me, and I’m so glad that I got the chance to meet you and build this life with you. I’m so glad that I get to have _fun_ again. That I don’t have to hide all the time. You know me.”

Shawn hummed against her lips, and he kissed her again. He then placed kisses down her body, pulling her clothes off as he went, and she moaned loudly as he settled his face between her thighs. He _did_ know her well, after all, and he knew exactly how to flick her clit in a way that made her entire body coil. Flick, flick, flick, focused and quick, followed by swirling the broad part of his tongue around. And then flick, flick, flick, flick. It was how he kept her from giving out on him too quickly. Riona moaned, and the only thing that came off her lips was his name.


End file.
